The present invention relates to a new and distinct Hosta plant, Hosta ‘Coast to Coast’ hereinafter also referred to as the new plant or just the cultivar name, ‘Coast to Coast’. Hosta ‘Coast to Coast’ was hybridized by the inventor, Olga Petryszyn, in the June of 1998 in a trial garden at a personal Hosta garden in Chesterton, Ind., USA. The new plant originated from a breeding program conducted by the inventor with the specific intention to improve the garden worthiness and was later the subject of further trials in the inventor's garden in Chesterton, Ind. The female or seed parent was Hosta ‘Manhattan’ (not patented) and the male or pollen) parent was Hosta ‘Golden Gate’ (not patented). The new plant has been asexually propagated by division at the same garden in Chesterton, Ind. and also by careful whole shoot tip tissue culture propagation since 2011 with all resultant asexually propagated plants having retained all the same unique traits as the original plant. Hosta ‘Coast to Coast’ is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
There are nearly 5,000 registered Hostas with The American Hosta Society, which is the International Cultivar Registration Authority for the genus Hosta. The most similar Hosta cultivars known to the applicant are the female and male parents. Other similar cultivars include Hosta ‘Zounds’ (not patented). Compared to ‘Zounds’ the instant cultivar has larger, more elongated and pointed leaves with a more glaucous underside, plant habit is more upright and larger, and the flower is more light lavender compared to the near-white flower of ‘Zounds’. ‘Coast to Coast’ differs from the female patent, Hosta ‘Manhattan’, in that the new plant has more gold yellow foliage, the leaves are larger and the leaf margins are less undulated and flowers that are lavender compared to the purple of ‘Manhattan’. In comparison to the male parent, Hosta ‘Golden Gate’, the new plant has more upright habit, heavier substance, lighter gold coloring and more rugose foliage with deeper pigmented flowers.
Hosta ‘Coast to Coast’ differs from all other Hostas known to the applicant, by the combination of the following traits:                1. Large, long, golden-yellow leaf blades with acute apexes, cordate bases and rugose upper surface;        2. Medium lavender buds opening to large lavender flowers beginning in early July in northern Indiana and effective for 3 weeks;        3. Numerous lavender flowers held close together and subtended by large lavender-pigmented bracts; and        4. Large upright habit.        